El Chip Escondido
by lovelywtt
Summary: ONE SHOT! Hiro a perdido a Baymax y ahora se encuentra nuevamente en la depresión entre sus amigos intentan reconfortarlo y ayudarlo a superar nuevamente este nueva perdida, hiro descubre que su amigo jamas se ha ido y ahora estará decidido en volver a traerlo como antes era.


**Chip escondido. **

_Hiro._

Han pasado dos semanas después del incidente del tele transportador, mi habitación llega a sentirse como un manicomio uno especial para mí. Debo de ser el chico más desafortunado del mundo, primero pierdo a mi hermano en un incendio y ahora a mi mejor amigo. Me siento vacío y perdido, un sentimiento que ya antes lo había sentido. Doy vueltas en mi cama sin poder dormir, el sueño es ahora algo lejano no creo poder ser capaz de dormir nuevamente. Mi tía Cass no sabe lo que ocurre, mis amigos han intentado hablarme pero nunca respondo. ¿Por qué perdemos a nuestros seres queridos?

Me levanto de la cama incapaz de pasar otro segundo dentro de ella, ha sufrido muchas noches como yo. Prendo mi computador en busca de alguna distracción y para mi mala suerte me entero sobre una nueva pelea en el centro de la ciudad, mi viejo robot ya se encuentra con algo de polvo en la repisa a un lado de mi cama, pase muchas peleas con él, pero el único robot que pienso en este momento es Baymax solo en aquel sitio atrapado en el tiempo y el espacio, debí haber prestado atención sobre aquel enorme pedazo de edificio y ahora hubiese estado aquí conmigo… al igual que hubiera detenido a Tadashi en entrar al edificio. Me dejo caer en la mesa con fuerza y me golpeo en la frente contra la madera, me gustaría gritar "Auch" y que el compartimento de Baymax se encendiera al escuchar mi dolor.

- Sí que te echo de menos amigo…- susurro dejando caer las lágrimas.

Un ligero sonido de mi computador me hace levantar la cabeza, un nuevo mensaje de Honey Lemon aparece en la esquina izquierda, lo abro indiferente y encuentro a mis amigos reunidos, apostando por la extraña luz y las figuras de monstruos apuesto a que están en casa de Fred, que ahora tomaron como punto de reunión.

- Hola Hiro- hablan todo al mismo tiempo

- ¿Queríamos saber cómo estabas?- dice Honey Lemon

- Y si querías venir a ver las noticias, están hablando de nosotros hermano ¡somos héroes!- grita Fred

- Sí… no paramos en aparecer en todos los noticieros- comenta Gogo

- También eres pate del equipo- termina Wasabi – Necesitas el afecto de amigos y familiares…-

- ¡Avísanos Hiro!- Termina Honey Lemon

El mensaje termina y es como si me hubiesen lanzado un golpe en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras, Baymax habría dicho lo mismo, él mismo los habría contactado.  
>Suspiro con fuerza y me levanto de mi asiento, busco mis zapatos, me pongo mi sudadera y salgo de mi habitación. Hoy es viernes de poesía en el café así que no creo que mi tía Cass se moleste porque salga en la noche. El café está lleno y la poesía está en vivo, logro atravesar a toda la gente y salgo del café sin que mi tía me viera. Tomo un ferri hacia la parte alta de la ciudad y me dejo llevar hasta la última estación, San Fransokyo parece no descansar aun de noche.<p>

Casi una media hora después llego a la mansión de Fred, estoy a unos segundos de tocar la puerta cuando su mayordomo la abre sin cuidado de mí dándome un enorme susto.

- Buenas noches joven Hiro, el amo Fred lo espera- me dice con elegancia

- Ah, gracias- contesto

Entro en la mansión y camino entre los ridículos y enormes pasillos de la casa hasta la habitación de Fred. Wasabi, Honey lemon y Gogo se encuentran aplaudiendo por los noticieros que nos mencionan, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y ese pequeño sonido provoca que todo volteen a verme.

- ¡Hiro!- gritan todos al unísono

- ¡Qué bueno que viniste!- me dice Honey Lemon con dulzura

- No te has perdido mucho hermano- comenta Fred

- Nah, solo unos cuantos comentarios sin molestia- comenta Gogo sin dejar de mascar su chicle.

Camino hasta el enorme sillón y me recuesto con ellos atentos a la televisión, los noticieros quienes grabaron pocas imágenes nuestras piden por más información sobre sus nuevos súper héroes, los nuevos súper héroes de San Fransokyo. Me quedo atento ante las imágenes y como era obvio el que llama más la atención fue Baymax, la conductora comenta sobre el color y los brazos de él mientras que el otro conductor apuesta a que es una máquina de furia. Intento sonreír ante los comentarios, si tan solo hubiesen sabido que es más delicado que un luchador y por su programación no podía dañar a seres humanos.

- Definitivamente deseamos ver a estos súper héroes en la ciudad- comenta la mujer

- Ya creo que sí, se ven invencibles- comenta el hombre.

- ¡Oh vaya que sí lo somos!- grita Fred.

Sonrió levemente ante los ánimos de mi amigo y la mirada de felicidad de los demás, no puedo estar triste y lamentándome por Baymax, el deseaba salvarme, quería que su paciente estuviese a salvo y viviera. No puedo hacerle esto si continuo enterrado en mi habitación tal y como me encontró.  
>Continuamos viendo otros dos noticieros más quienes no paran de hablar sobe nuestros equipos, nuestro estilo y otras cosas, tanto que me llega a aparecer ridículo.<p>

- Oh vaya ya es tarde…- comenta Wasabi al ver su reloj de mano- Mañana tengo que perfeccionar mis rayos

- Sí… y yo le daré un poco más de potencia a mis ruedas…- comenta Gogo

- Bueno es verdad, mañana nos veremos en la escuela- comenta Honey Lemon

Los murmullos entre la escuela, trabajos y perfeccionar nuestros poderes hacen eco en toda la habitación hasta que Honey Lemon posa su vista en mí.

- Hiro…. ¿Te veremos mañana en el laboratorio?- me comenta

Intento quitar la mirada de ella pero todos han posado su vista en mí. No puedo pasarme todo el tiempo en mi habitación.

- Sí, mañana estaré ahí- digo tranquilo y sonriendo

- ¡Qué bien!- se anima Honey Lemon y me da un abrazo

Seguido después de Fred, Wasabi y Gogo, de verdad que si necesito la ayuda de amigos.

El siguiente día me presente a clases y al laboratorio o mejor dicho al viejo laboratorio de mi hermano, las cajas aún están en su lugar, el polvo todavía no cubre toda la superficie. Dejo la gorra de mi hermano en una de sus lámparas y comienzo a acomodar todo ahora a mi estilo, la luz del sol alumbra todo gracias a la ventana y me no tengo problema en acomodar los libros, apuntes de Tadashi y herramientas en su lugar. Las cajas más grandes las dejo en una esquina sin problema, acomodo cada cosa y saco todo de cada caja hasta que doy con aquella caja. La abro con cuidado observando una alegría y una tristeza al mismo tiempo, el brazo derecho de Baymax. El ultimo recuerdo de él.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero ya no deseo llorar, dejo el brazo en una mesa y observo el puño perfecto, lo golpeo con cuidado como solíamos choca nuestras manos.

- Talalala…- digo imitándolo

Sonrió ante aquellos viejos recuerdos y me voy en camino a terminar con las cajas, pero en eso algo brillante me detiene, algo brillante y verde proviene del bazo de Baymax. Aqueo la ceja confundido y abro con sumo cuidado el puño de mi viejo amigo dejándome ver lo que en mi mente comenzaba a imaginarse. El programa de Baymax.

Sonrió en seguida al ver que él aún sigue aquí, aquel robot que quedó atrapado fue solo un robot vacío. Tomo la memoria con cuidado y sonrió acariciando la etiqueta que mi hermano escribió.

- Pronto volverás- susurro

Mi corazón late con fuerza, tengo que regresarlo. Lo reconstruiré. Quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

Haré lo que fuera necesario para escuchar ese "Hola soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal" de nuevo.


End file.
